Po Dunk Love?
by boaterV
Summary: Dean and Sam head to Maine on just another job but Dean meets someone that threatens to melt his cold heart.


_It wasn't as if he didn't want to wake up. He did. He really did. It was just hard. He understood why. When you only needed one hand to count the hours of sleep you had gotten in the last three days it was easy see why he was reluctant to open his eyes, let alone start his shift of driving._

Dean opened his eyes. The fist thing he registered was the darkness. More than likely some tiny country road. Then the music made it into his consciousness. _Was that Abba?_ Was Sam seriously listening to Dancing Queen? That was much more effective than the poke in dragging him out of his sleep. He had been back from hell for 3 months and the fact that Sam had put an Ipod jack into his car still bothered him. Ok it wasn't so much the ipod jack as it was the music Sam had on the ipod.

"Dean, come on, it's your turn!"

"Sorry, still having that nightmare about a Swedish super group"

Dean stretched and rubbed his neck. Cheap motels were bad enough but sleeping in the car was truly awful. As Sam pulled over to the shoulder Dean ran a quick inventory: they were driving on some po dunk road heading to some po dunk town to help some po dunk people. Based on the articles Sam had pulled from the paper it sounded like your run of the mill vengeful spirit but after what Dean had been through the last 6 months he figured a good old vengeful spirit was just what he and Sam needed to get back on track. After all, this is what Hunters did.

3 hours later Dean was stopping for gas when Sam pulled out his research so they could come up with a plan. The article that caught Sam's eye was regarding what appeared to be the 3rd victim. Four Frat brothers had all died of natural causes. Of course how 4 perfectly healthy 20 something's died was anything but natural as far as they were concerned. People wanted everything to fit into a neat box. Either you died or were murdered. If you were murdered there had to be someone to blame. Ghosts and monsters didn't fit into this equation. Most people could come up with a "logical" solution to just about anything.

According to the online stories all 4 were healthy guys with no history of heart problem that suddenly died of a heart attach.

Sam sighed "want to play priest or fed?"

Dean hated to do the priest gig. It's really hard to wink at women when you are wearing a collar, "G-men, I'm not limiting the chance for a little extra curricular activity." Especially if the local Sheriff was half as hot as her picture in the paper. He was only human after all.

Reading down the page on victim number 3, Aaron Feeney, Dean listed the facts as the police saw it "no witnesses, found in his frat room unconscious, died later at the hospital, roommate was victim number 2, I wonder if they even would have looked into this had his roommate not been already been taking the long dirt nap?" Of course Dean was mostly saying this to see if anything clicked in his head and he and Sam had already had already looked over all the details before they decided to drive 3 days straight to try and prevent the body count from climbing. The backseat of the car was a testament to their cross county endurance drive. At least that is what Dean was dubbing it after leaving New Mexico and heading to Maine. Surviving on 24 hour truck stop coffee and fast food was almost as bad as sleeping in the car. Almost.

Dean was thanking his lucky stars for the dark sunglasses he was wearing as they pulled into what appeared to be the same motel they had checked into the last 300 times just as the sun rose on the horizon behind them. Sadly when you are looking to remain under the radar you never get to stay at the 5 star places. They had learned to deal with the musty smell almost all these places had but Dean could never get over the transient nature. He would never admit it, even if tortured, but he liked being surrounded by the sights and sounds that accompanied the normal people on there happy vacations. Not much of them at the roach motel.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After checking in and crashing hard for a few hours they showered and headed out to their agreed upon first stop, the sheriffs office. As in most small towns the coroner floated between the 3 surrounding towns and wouldn't be back till tomorrow afternoon. Sam suggested they check in with the locals. Word of 2 Feds wandering in a small town like this was bound to make it around.

As they entered the station Dean was again struck by the sameness. These small towns were all alike. Sassy secretary, incompetent looking deputy and balding middle age sheriff. Except in this town the sheriff was a hot chick. Okay if she heard Dean say that, heck if she knew he thought it there was a good chance she would have laid him out from the look she gave him. Dean thanked his lucky stars for her lack of mind reading while he took a long look as she turned to tell her deputy something. Despite the uniform it was obvious she was in fantastic shape with just a little extra curves. In another life she could have been a burlesque dancer. Actually that's what she was doing in Deans imagination when.

"Can I help you gentlemen?"

Dean snapped out of his daydream long enough to flash a badge "Yes sheriff, Agent Samuel Thomson and I are here to look into the Frat murders, Any help you can give us would be greatly appreciated." Dean stuck out his hand "Agent Dean Roberts and you must be Sheriff Anna Bergen"

She looked like she didn't want to shake his hand but he had offered it, and although there were a lot of things people said about her, being rude wasn't one of them.

"Yes I'm Sheriff Bergen, I received a phone call from your office in Phoenix to expect your arrival" Dean silently thanked Bobby for his assistance. It always helped to have the locals expect your arrival. For some reason a simply phone call made them so trusting.

She gave them both a good once over with her steely gaze. When those blue eyes locked with Deans he smirked, yup definitely prettier in person. He was going to have to ensure he got some quality time with the good sheriff.

Anna didn't like the chill that crept up her spine when she met his green eyes. As a sheriff she had accessed them the minute they walked in the door, both were in excellent physical shape, but as a women the one with the short blond hair had caused her sadly neglected feminine side to sigh appreciatively. It wouldn't be hard to imagine his hands on her. Better to stop that right now. Sheriff Anna Bergen did not mix business with pleasure, which was the main reason that side was so neglected. She wasn't the youngest sheriff to get elected to Yorkville in history for nothing. With one last thought to the hidden secrets that smirk hid she waved her hand and led them into her office. She didn't like young men dieing on her watch. Even if she wasn't convinced it was murder. That was little consolation to their families.

Dean and Sam sat in the chairs opposite Anna's big wooden desk.

"Sheriff, We were hoping we could start with the crime scenes, we understand the coroner won't be available until tomorrow" Dean turned to Sam who nodded in agreement.

"Gentlemen, I am not sure why you are here as we haven't even decided if this was a homicide or ... Did you say scenes? As in multiple?"

"Yes it is our hypothesis that Aaron Feeney was the 3rd victim of this killer" Sam opened his note book to get the other 2 names "both Patrick Rosen and Philip Paulen died under the same circumstances, and from what we have in our preliminary report Frank Ricco just might be a part of this as well."

Dean admired the neatness of her desk scanning it for a photo of a boyfriend or husband while Sam droned on about some bullshit connections. The only photo he found was that of an older couple. Probably her parents. He was pretty sure it was a vengeful spirit but in general marching into town with salt and gasoline didn't make the townsfolk very cooperative. Dean loved the hunt and even liked the game sometimes but he longed for a break from the mask. He honestly couldn't remember the last time he had a real conversation that didn't involve some sort of otherworldly nasty.

_Wait did she just ask him a question? _Dean Smiled back hoping his charm could cover that fact that once again he hadn't been paying attention. Sam was the talker he was the doer.

"Agent Roberts do you agree with Agent Thomson's assessment?" She hated repeating herself.

"Yes %100 percent and please call me Dean" _Seriously, call me Dean? Was he kidding with this crap?_ Did he think she was some coed who would swoon when he turned that smile in her direction? Okay so it did cause heat to pool in the pit of her stomach but she wasn't about to let him know that.

"Fine then if you gentlemen are convinced this is a multiple homicide I suggest we start with the Ricco crime scene. It being the freshest will most likely lead to the most clues. We can work our way backwards." before she had finished the last word she was already at the door walking out. Sam and Dean had to hurry to catch up with her. Dean couldn't help but admire the view. Sam gave him a quick jab to the ribs. Guess he wasn't being as stealthy as he thought or Sam knew him that well.

-------------------------------------------

A quick 20 minute ride in the sheriffs' car that looked like it had just rolled off the set of the Blues Brothers and they arrived at the off campus housing of the Delta Theta Epsilon chapter house for Southern Maine State. Dean was in Animal House heaven. He was biting his tongue to keep from quoting movies. Just when he was thinking life wasn't fair, with all this prime material, and here he was playing the straight and narrow. That was when Anna knocked on the door and Dean stopped thinking about cult classics and tried to imagine what all that chocolate brown hair would look like against the white pillows in his hotel room. How long was it? She had it pulled back so tight. Like she was trying to hide the fact that she was a woman. Pretty much a lost cause with curves like that.

The door opened to a large foyer with doors heading left and right and a large center staircase. The kid, Dean didn't think they let them into college that young, kept looking all around as if he was afraid something was going to be out of place for them to see. From what Dean could tell the place looked pretty normal. Beer cans, cups and pizza boxes were pilled by the door and the rest of the room had a worn look to it. They probably had the plebes clean on a regular basis but it was still long overdue for a coat of paint.

The stairs creaked under their weight as the trio headed up the stairs to the room Frank had shared with his roommate. Some kid name Adam something. Dean had missed that part. Lucky Sam seemed immune to Anna's looks, not to mention the fact that he wrote everything down, either way he would be the one doing all the research anyway. What did Dean care if these idiots came from a happy family in the Midwest or some foster home in Boston? Once they found the spirit they would burn the bones and head to the next location. If Dean played his cards right that would be after he got to see Miss Anna let her hair down.

She noticed him smiling to himself again. He really was very handsome. She was once again reminded of how long it had been since she had enjoyed a man's company. Oh well. It was going to be even longer. She wasn't about the get mixed up with this man who had one night stand written all over him. Even if she was convinced it would be an amazing night.

"Dean you smell that" Anna looked at Sam and then Dean to see him nod.

"Sulfur" Looks like Dean's initial thought was right. Nothing stinks like spirit activity. Oh course this room wasn't going to smell like roses anytime soon regardless. Clothes were piled everywhere and just like in the entrance there was the remnants of at least the last 3 meals these guys had eaten. One half eaten sandwiches had enough mold on it to constitute a biohazard.

"Something you two want to share?" although they spoke English she wasn't sure what they were talking about and didn't like being odd man out in her own town. If this was a quadruple homicide in her town she didn't want these two men thinking they were going to do anything without her input.

"Sheriff, sorry." Sam turned towards her, "The smell is something we have encountered before, we think it might have something to do with how he kills."

Dean thought that almost sounded believable. Leave it to Sam.

Dean turned away while Sam continued to talk about the killers supposed MO. He wanted a look around. It was obvious they were going to have to come back without the lovely sheriff though. He could feel her gaze on the back of his neck as he thought about stealing the unframed photo of what appeared to be a flag football league. Dean was starting to get a picture of this guy. What kind of kid plays flag football when there were signs posted all over campus about open try outs for the college team? Dean had seen at least 3 on the ride over here.

"Sheriff Anna, Sam and I want to thank you for your time but we think we will head back to our hotel and go over our notes now." She wasn't stupid and she knew when she was getting the bums rush but if they had something they wanted to look at without her she would let them do it. For now.

Dean was pretty sure she knew something was up but since she didn't question them figured they could worry about a cover story later.

The car ride back to the station was silent except for the small talk Sam had tried to initiate with Anna. Something about where to find the best pizza in town. Dean was too busy trying to figure out how they were going to get back in the charter house tonight to have a better look around.

----------------------------

They waited until after dark to head back over. This time the kid who answered the door looked like he actually belonged in a frat house. Dean was struck by the fact that this could have been Sam's life. If things had turned out different Sam would be the one living this life of books and booze. It still stung that Dean had been the one to take "normal" away from Sam. He doubted he would have made it through the past few years without Sam's help and that only helped fuel the guilt.

"Dean, was this the photo?" Dean turned at the sound of Sam's voice. He was busy organizing their bag of tricks and not paying much attention to what Sam was doing.

"Yeah that's the one. Looks like we have at least the 2 victims on the photo, there's Ricco and I'm pretty sure that one in the back row is Aaron, hold on just a sec." Dean pointed to the names on the back, more specifically to the 4th name John Rosen. "Victims brother?" Sam asked.

"How are these guys connected?" Dean asked out loud. "Who would want them dead?"

After another 20 minutes of searching the room they found nothing else of note and headed back to the hotel. Sam immediately started researching the other names on the list. 10 minutes later Dean realized all his snarky comments about flag football were falling on deaf ears.

"Okay Mr. Fun I am heading out to find a cold bear and some grub. Want me to bring you something back?" Sam barely looked up from the glow of the computer screen, his fingers still working furiously on the keys, to nod at Dean.

He walked out the door of their cheap hotel room into the brisk night air. What a change a few days makes. Last week they were in sunny new Mexico sweating their asses off chasing some reject from night of the living dead and tonight he was cranking up the heat and the AC/DC while he cruised the small town looking for something to do.

Dean barely heard the second track on their Back to Black album before he swung the car into a mostly full parking lot of some bar called the Port O Call. The name gave him a moment's pause but he found it impossible to believe such a small town might actually have a gay bar.

When he walked inside he was hit with the sent of cigarettes and musky perfume. The place was actually a bar and restaurant. The hostess looked like she hadn't had a decent nights sleep since the 70s and was trying to make up for it with bright blue eye shadow. Dean walked right past and headed into the bar area. The number of cheap looking women at the bar dispelled any lingering suspicion that this might be a gay bar.

That's when he saw her. Sitting at the end of the bar, sipping something that looked suspiciously like a club soda, was the lovely Sheriff Anna. Her hair fell in a swirl of dark curls nearly halfway down he back. It look so soft Dean wondered how it would feel in his hands while he kissed her senseless. Her casual pants and tight little sweater was a man's wet dream. _Guess she isn't as uptight as I thought._

She turned and blushed as if she new exactly what he was thinking. Of course he doubted he was that hard to read. The incredible lust he felt for her at that moment had to be written all over his face. It hit him so strong he actually wanted to growl. As he walked towards her his eyes never left hers.

Anna realized she was in trouble when she saw him. He stood in the door in his jacket, t shirt stretched tight across his chest and jeans that hung perfectly off his narrow hips. He looked like sex on a stick. She tried to convince herself that this primal urge she felt towards him was because she had been neglecting that side of her life for far too long. The problem being she was pretty sure she was going to find it next to impossible to say no to him. Her last intelligent thought before he started walking towards her was "RUN".

He stalked over to her and sat on the stool. His leg was barley an inch away from hers and she swore she could feel the heat. She realized she was staring at his mouth when she heard her name. Had he just asked her a question?

"Are you still on the clock Sheriff?" the words were smooth and silky and she found herself shaking her head. Afraid anything that came out of her mouth would make her sounds like a love sick school girl. What was wrong with her? She wasn't vain but she also knew she turned heads. At 2 inches shy of six feet with curves more suited to a bygone era people stopped and looked. Even in her uniform without makeup and her hair pulled back she still had to get past peoples preconceived notion of a pretty girls lack of a brain. Why was this man reducing her to a puddle?

Dean could barely control himself. He was inches away from her and had never wanted anything more that to put his hands on her. He didn't know what he would do if she walked out right now. Follow her? Beg? There was a good chance he would make a fool of himself. His only saving grace was that he seemed to have a similar effect on her. Her eyes were huge and she couldn't seem to look away. _Say something Dean Godamit_!

"Can I join you for a drink then Anna?" Again she didn't speak but only nodded her head. Just then the bartender walked over to take his order and Anna was thankful for the distraction. Dean tore his gaze away from her long enough to mumble something about the same as she was drinking.

Dean turned back to her just as she stuck he tongue out to wet her lips. Before he could stop himself his hand reached forward and his thumb grazed her bottom lip feeling the moisture left there. The feel of his hand on her mouth was like a brand and before she could stop herself her tongue darted out again to touch his thumb. Dean's eye widened with shock.

It was at the moment that the bartender decided to walk back over with Dean's drink. Dean cursed under his breath when he was forced once again to look away from Anna to pay the man. Anna took this reprieve to escape. She had to get the hell out of the bar. What was wrong with her? She knew this guy a total of 12 hours and has just licked him. She needed air. All of a sudden the bar was too stuffy and she was convinced her sweater was choking her. She made her way to the door. She knew it was cowardly but didn't care. She was moments away from making a huge mistake. Half way to her car she heard him calling her name.

"Anna, Anna!" He called after her. It had only taken a moment to pay the bartender but by the time he chased after her she was already outside. He knew if she made it to her car he would loose her and he wasn't about to let that happen. He needed to touch her again. That moment in the bar had been like fireworks. He could only imagine what kissing her would feel like.

Coward or not she didn't turn around and by the time she got to her car he had caught up. She turned to face him only to realize her mistake. He was too close. DAM why didn't she realize he would be inches from her? Too late. When she looked up at him to speak his head tilted down and closed the inches between them. His mouth found hers and before she couldn't push him away his hands were in her hair and he was kissing her so slow and sexy she was glad she was pressed into the car for support.

Dean murmured her name against her lips when he felt her relax into him. Her body pressed up against him was so much more than he had imagined. She was soft and lean and smelled like heaven, under the lingering smells of the bar he found her perfume, a combination of lavender and vanilla. Clean and amazing and so many things he didn't think possible. His body was on fire with want for her. He had to stop this. He was getting lost in her.

"Anna" He said her name again and it was like the magic word she was waiting to break the spell. She pulled back breathing heavy and flushed from his attention. His hands were still in her hair and they were still pressed into each other and the car. At least his mouth was off her. She was starting to loose her mind. She was thinking about the 5 minute car ride back to her little Cape Cod. It would be shorter if she sped.

"Dean, please" her voice sounded scared and small, even to herself. This wasn't her. She wasn't weak. She never lost control. She was the freaking chief of Police for Christ's sake. She had to get the upper hand and fast. She gave him a good shove and turned to unlock her car. Sure it was a crappy thing to do and when he fell backwards on that perfect ass into a puddle she almost turned and apologized but afraid she would loose her nerve she climbed behind the wheel and sped off. Glancing back long enough to see him standing there in the rearview mirror brushing himself off. Of course this was only a temporary reprieve. He was going to be standing in her office again tomorrow. Despite her complete lack of professionalism tonight there was the matter of 4 murders to solve.

What had happened to her perfectly normal life? Sure she lived alone with nothing but her job to keep her busy but that was what she wanted. Relationships complicated things and she had big dreams. Sheriff was just the starting point. Now she found herself with what appeared to be a serial killer in her sleepy little town and a man who might be just as dangerous. She needed to get a grip. The sooner she helped them solve this case the sooner they would leave and she could get back to her perfect life. If that was what she really wanted then why couldn't she get the thought of his lips pressed against her out of her head?

"Pull yourself together. It's not as if you have never been kissed before" If only she could talk herself into believing that.

---------------------------------

"Shit, shit, shit!" What the hell happened? Dean was standing in the parking lot cursing himself. One minute he was kissing her and the next he was on his ass in a stagnant puddle watching her car screech out of the parking lot.

"Smooth moves Romeo. Couldn't just go slow" She had ran like a rabbit and he couldn't blame her. If eyes are the window to the soul and she had seen half of his desire she should have been afraid. Hell, he was afraid. He couldn't remember ever feeling this for anyone. His pants were tight and uncomfortable, reminding him just how close he had come to trying to take her in the parking lot like an animal. What the hell was wrong with him? Sure she was good looking and he was on a dry spell but this was way above and beyond his regular urges.

Dean never had trouble getting a willing girl into his bed and he had enjoyed every one of them but Anna was something altogether different and right now he wasn't ready to even attempt to figure out why or what it meant to his life.

Sam needed to figure out what the hell was killing these guys so they could take care of it and get the hell out of dodge.

--------------------------------------------------

Sam was still at the computer when Dean stomped back in. He looked up and frowned when he realized Dean wasn't carrying the promised food.

"so no pizza? sandwiches?" Dean glared at him and turned back around. That was the look that scared demons but Sam didn't even flinch. He was used to Dean and his moods. He spared only a moments thought as to what might have set his brother off this evening and turned his full attention back to his computer. He had found a lead. At least he hoped it was a lead. All four victims had spent the summer working on campus at the stadium and had witnessed the accidental death of a local boxer during an exhibition match. It was to be Carlos Giani's last amateur fight. He had amassed a total of 23 knock outs and had 3 agents sitting in the ring waiting to sign him when he had taken a viscous uppercut from his opponent in the 5th round. After the ref counted him out the paramedics had rushed in and declared him dead. Autopsy results said it was an aneurysm and could have happened on the way to the grocery store the next day. Of course it was unlikely Carlos's spirit would see it as a raw deal. He would want someone to blame. He would want revenge.

Although Sam could place all 4 victims at the scene he didn't know why Carlos's ghost would blame them. The opposing fighter seemed like a much more likely target and yet he was on his way to Vegas right now, untouched, with one of the agents who had come to watch Carlos. Going over in his head possible scenarios Dean walked in for the second time. This time he was carrying a pizza and two six packs. Sam didn't like the look of that. Whatever had upset him earlier must have been bad.

Sam moved his laptop so they could put the pizza and beer on the table. He brought Dean up to speed with what he had found while they ate what constitutes a pizza in New England. He really didn't know what was so hard about Pizza but there were only 2 states that got it right. New York and New Jersey. Everywhere else it might as well have been pizza hut.

"So the other fighter is fine?" Dean asked. Sam nodded. Dean felt like something was just out of reach. He couldn't seem to bring it to the surface but he knew if he could just get the right angle they would be able to figure this out.

"Not much more we can do tonight; coroner can confirm tomorrow what we already know"

"Yup, these kids died of fright." Dean finished his thought and cracked his third beer. He had no intention of going to sleep. His plan was to pass out that way he would finally be able to stop thinking about how Anna's lips had tasted and how his name on her lips had nearly made him explode.

"Sam, just to be sure we cover all the bases find out who else was working that night. We need to make sure they aren't next."

With that he turned the TV on to Conan and went back to drinking. Barely even tasting the cold liquid, only hoping it's effect would hurry up and hit him and he wouldn't have to wonder what if any more tonight.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna's alarm woke her from what can only be described as an erotic dream about Dean. As she came fully awake the details got fuzzy but she was pretty sure they were on a tropical beach and he wasn't wearing anything more than board trunks while she rolled around with him in the sand. Weighting the benefits to hitting snooze just one more time she sat up. No point in prolonging the inevitable. She had a job to do and the sooner it was over the sooner he would be gone and she could go back to erotic dreams about imaginary men that weren't a threat to her sanity.

As she walked down the stairs to her kitchen she thanked her good foresight to purchase he favorite appliance. Her wonderful coffee pot was already brewing her favorite blend of coffee and cinnamon and the aroma was enough to get rid of the last bit of sleep. After her second cup she headed out the door convinced she was strong enough to face him. If not she could always shoot him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam had to shake him pretty hard this morning to wake him. He almost resorted to the ice bucket but lucky for Dean, probably Sam too, he woke up enough to sit up just as Sam was heading over to the table.

"What time is it?" Dean mumbled.

"830, we have just enough time to stop and talk to Ricco's roommate one more time before we head to the station to meet with Sheriff Bergen and the Coroner."

Dam Dam Dam, Dean remembered why he felt like this. Trying to push her out of his head last night had taken the better part of both six packs and now he was paying for it. And for what? in two hours he would be forced to talk to her again. Hopefully with a dead body in the room he would be able to control how he reacted to her. At least that is what he told himself.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed while he stood under the hot water waiting for his head to stop pounding. Realizing it wasn't going to happen he reached out shut the water off. Stepping out of the shower and reaching for the towel she popped back into his head. Was she taking a shower right now too? He ground his teeth realizing his heading was pounding harder at just the thought of her. How was he going to make it through today?

Sam was sitting in the car when he walked out wearing his darkest shades and a scowl to match. Slipping behind the wheel he ignored looking at Sam. He wasn't up to seeing the disappointment or giving him an opening to start lecturing him about his bad choices. This head ache was enough punishment. Trying to concentrate on the drive over to the Frat house wasn't easy, stepping out in the sun was no walk in the park either.

Thankfully the house itself was dark inside. More than one of the wandering guys looked to be in the same situation as Dean. Although they stopped and looked at the two men wearing suits none of them had the strength to ask why they were here.

Adam opened his door and although his eyes wear almost as bloodshot as Dean's Sam thought it wasn't for the same reason. Last night Sam had found his name on an emergency room roster for the local Hospital. He had come it with 2 broken fingers and a pretty nice shiner. Sam could only think of one reason for those injuries. Adam owed some not so nice people some money. After this discovery Sam had pretty much figured out what he thought had happened. He was hoping Adam would be scared enough to confirm it. Then tonight he and Dean could head to the Cemetery and put Carlos back to rest.

"So Adam, you didn't mention anything about your gambling debt when we talked to you yesterday. Didn't think we would find out about that?" Dean said pulling his glasses off for dramatic effect. The young ones always fell for the classic good cop, bad cop and Dean was good at bad cop.

"Listen, we don't want to get you in any more trouble. We know this has been hard on you but we need to know what happened so we can close this case" Good cop Sam. Dean had to admire how smooth he was.

"Yeah I owed some guys some money but I cashed out on the fight and now I'm square, I haven't gambled since then. I learned my lesson. Honest." Adam was practically babbling. Something must have really shaken him up. "Frank, Aaron, Patrick and Philip did the same after the fight!"

Score one for Sam's theory. A bunch of loosing frat gamblers all clean up on a long shot? Sam was starting to think Carlos had a reason to be angry with these boys. He just wanted Adam to confirm it.

"You all cleaned up huh? Wow sounds like you guys really lucked out. But I'm still not sure why you would have bet against Carlos?" As Sam talked Dean crossed the room to where Adam sat at his desk. Hovering over him, arms folded over his chest. "I'm thinking that maybe you knew something secret, something everyone else didn't"

Adam kept looking up at Dean standing over him as Sam spoke. He was sweating pretty heavily at this point. Dean leaned in "Want to tell us the truth or do we have to drag you downtown for some quality alone time?"

"Please I don't want to be alone I, we, it was all Aaron's idea" Adam looked close to tears confirming Deans thought about men who played flag football.

"Okay Adam calm down, what was all Aaron's idea?" Sam's voice was soothing.

"If I tell you can you help?" Sam and Dean nodded and waited for Adam to continue. "We were all in trouble, owed allot of money. Aaron said he had a surefire way to get it back and after what they did to my hand I didn't ask any questions. I just wanted it to be over. So when we got to the stadium that night I just went to work as usual it wasn't until after that I realized the guys had laced Carlos water. I don't know what it was but they said it would make him lightheaded and slow. just enough to throw the match the guy had so many knock outs we didn't think it would hurt him to loose one fight." Adam slumped in the chair. He looked pathetic. Dean almost felt sorry for his. It was then that he heard the yelling. Sam poked his head out the window to see the rest of the frat brothers running out onto the lawn and the dark smoke rising form the roof. Shit, the house was on fire.

Dean grabbed Adam and with Sam on their heels ran down the stairs and out the front door turning just in time to see Adams curtains go up. Carlos was angry.

When the first fire truck arrived less than 5 minutes later Dean was pretty sure the house was a total loss but that didn't stop them from unrolling their hoses and dumping water onto the porch.

Dean was talking to Sam about heading to the cemetery to salt Carlos's grave when he heard her voice. Of course she would come to a fire. Especially when it occurred at the scene of the latest murder. So much for avoiding her.

"Dean, Sam! What the hell are you two doing here and what caused this?" She looked angry and Dean couldn't stop himself before he thought about how beautiful she was angry. She was yelling at the two of them and all he could do was stare at her like and idiot and smile. Crap he had it bad. After tonight they were heading out of dodge and not coming back. This woman was dangerous.

Sam was trying to tell her about forgetting to ask Adam something when Dean walked away. He couldn't stand there next to her and keep control of his emotions. Last nights kiss kept replaying in his mind and he wasn't going to be able to keep his hands off her much longer. He didn't care if Sam saw. He was almost to the car when she grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't you walk away from me Agent. I have more questions." When he turned she realized she had underestimated her anger. Anna had felt safe angry at him. It was harder to feel the longing when you were thinking about punching him square in the jaw but when he turned she saw his pain... She was pretty sure he hadn't slept last night. His green eyes were rimmed with red and had dark circles around them and still all she could think was how sexy he was. What had kept him up? Was it the case? She hoped so because if it was her she wasn't sure how to handle that.

"Sorry Sheriff I thought Agent Thomson was answering your questions. I was going to call into HQ with an update" If she wanted to pretend nothing had happened between them he could do that too. Dean wasn't about to beg, he still had to meet with her and the coroner this afternoon and he and Sam still had to take care of Carlos. This case wasn't closed yet.

She softened her tone, realizing she sounded shrill "make sure my department gets a copy of that report. We were promised full cooperation. If I have any more questions about this morning's incident I will save them for three when we meet with Dr McKenit in my office" with that she turned and walked away from him. With every step she could feel his gaze burning into her back and all she wanted to do was turn around and run back to him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Sam and Dean arrived at Anna's office 10 minutes early. The truck was filled with everything they would need for later, salt, lighter fluid and shovels. Just a few more hours and they would be moving on. It was a mantra in Dean's head keeping him from thinking too much about why he wanted to get back in the car so badly.

"She's not to bad." Sam said

"What?"

"The Sheriff. I mean she seems pretty cool. She could have reamed us this morning, kicked us out of town." Sam continued. He saw Dean staring at her. He wasn't sure what he had missed but he knew something must have happened between them.

Dean's response to this was a grunt.

Anna's door swung open and she waved them in. Dean was saved from having to talk to Sam about this anymore. He didn't do touchy feely.

Sitting in her office 24 hours after they had last Dean's world was upside-down. How was it possible he had known her only one day? How was he going to leave her? And when the hell did he start thinking about staying?

"Dr McKenit is running a few minutes late and said he would meet us down there. Please follow me to the morgue." Anna led them down the hall to a set of double doors and walked through. The temperature on the other side was at least 20 degrees colder.

"I'm sorry about this morning. I was very angry, this is a small town and accepting that 4 young men were murdered has been very stressful. When the structure fire came over the radio I guess it hit me a bit harder than I realized." Was she apologizing to them?

Although Sam was pretty sure she had meant that speech for both of them her eyes never left Deans. Yup something was up but he doubted he would be getting anything out of Dean. That of course didn't mean he could interfere. They couldn't go to the cemetery until after dark leaving Dean plenty of time alone with the lovely Sheriff.

"I just remembered I have to call the director with my findings. Dean you can handle this without me right?" Sam didn't wait for an answer before striding out the double doors leaving Dean standing there with his mouth open. _Sneaky bastard. _He was going to have a talk with his brother later!

Before Dean was forced to make uncomfortable small talk with Anna Dr McKenit walked through the doors. Dean actually heaved a sigh of relief. Being alone with her and not being able to touch her was killing him. Morgue or no morgue she was making his blood boil.

Dr McKenit opened the drawer and slid out the slab. When he pulled the sheet back Dean had to concentrate on not recoiling. The face was twisted in a grimace that can only be described as horror. With the last piece of the puzzle confirmed Dean wanted to get away from Anna as fast as possible so he and Sam could take care of Carlos's ghost.

After listening to how and otherwise healthy young man had died of a heart attach Dean followed Anna back to her office. She said she wanted him to sign off on her report about the fire this morning. The frat house was a total loss but no one was hurt. The fire marshal said it was faulty fuse box but Dean knew better. It was Carlos. He was trying to get Adam.

At least he knew he was safe. Dean had slipped a hex bag in Adam's pocket. He should be fine till tonight.

"So Agent Roberts, Dean I mean, do you agree with the fire marshals account? anything you want to add?" Anna asked tentatively. If he would stop looking at her with those eyes she could go back to feeling in control but he was throwing her off. She felt like everything had titled 45 degrees and she just couldn't seem to get her feet back under her. Here they were alone again in her office and if she took two steps she could be in his arms again.

"Looks good to me sheriff, where do you want me to sign?" She pointed to a spot on the paper and he was forced to stand next to her. Those two steps were all that stood between Dean and his sanity and now she was making him stand next to her. He could smell the same perfume from last night only now it was mixed with the smell of the fire from this morning. When he looked up he realized she had a smudge of soot on her cheek. Without thinking he reached up to wipe it. When the pad of his thumb touched her face her ice blue eyes locked with his.

"Dean I " But she couldn't finish. What was she going to say? I want you? I need you? Please kiss me before the longing for you kills me?

"Anna I'm sorry." before she could ask him what for his lips were on hers again. Hard and demanding as if this kiss was air and he hadn't had a breath in years. His hand moved from her cheek to her neck pulling her closer. His other hand moved to her waist to pull her in closer. She tried to pull back as his hand moved around her service weapon, training fighting to be heard against the onslaught of his mouth. It only made Dean hold on tighter. Anna had never wanted anything as much as she wanted Dean in this moment but they were in her office. The door wasn't even locked.

That thought finally succeeded in breaking his spell. She used all her strength to push him away. He ended up sitting on her desk while she took another step back. As the distance increased she seemed to gain more control. She still wanted him but at least she felt like she could control it.

Dean wasn't sure what happened. One minute he was signing his name and the next he was falling into her, savoring her lips and marveling at the silky feel of her hair in his hand when he suddenly found himself sitting on her desk and Anna backing up towards the window. She looked so god dam good and flushed from his kiss. He started to move towards her again, his only thought was to taste her.

As he moved forward Anna felt her control fade away. She put her hand up to try and hold him back. Dean actually paused. Looking at her standing there like a traffic cop and smiled. Dam him. Smiling like that wasn't fair. She was barely holding herself together. Realizing she was lost she had to at least get the upper hand.

"Dean please, we can't do this here. I admit you have an effect on me that makes me loose control but I can't do this now in my office. I'm the freaking sheriff!" yes Anger was her friend, the louder she got the easier it was not to run towards him and fall back into his arms.

"Okay Anna I will agree this isn't the place but from the way it felt when we kissed I think it is the time. Anna Please say yes." Dean felt exposed. Had he really just said please? Okay who was he kidding. he was ready to walk on broken glass if it meant she would say yes.

"Dean, this isn't me. I don't do this I can't." It was then that a funny thing happened to Anna, all the perfectly good reasons to say no were shut out by her WANT. "Yes"

Dean could barely contain his joy. Who cared about tomorrow when he had right now with this amazing woman? He followed her out of the office to her car and neither spoke a word as she drove the six blocks to her little house. Walking to the front door was like Christmas and every birthday ever imagined and Dean just wanted to be on the other side of that door and kissing her again.

Anna wasn't sure if it was a good thing that her house was so close, she didn't have time to rethink the most impetuous decision she had ever made is her perfectly planned life. Too late. She opened the door and let him go in first.

Dean didn't want to think about anything but Anna. Before she even had the door closed he was pushing her back into the hard wood and his mouth was on her. Kissing her neck, and unbuttoning her khaki uniform shirt faster than she would have thought possible. He pulled the pin from her hair and watched it tumble around her shoulders. She wasn't complaining in fact she wasn't doing anything but feeling. Feeling Dean's mouth on her skin and his hands as they made contact with the bare skin of her midriff as he slid her shirt from her shoulders and watched it crumple to the floor. The lacey swatch of fabric stretched over her breasts was a delicate pale pink. The sight of it made Dean moan. She was so much more than he deserved. He wanted her to understand how much this meant to him. Words were never Dean's strong suit so instead of stumbling through some awkward confessional he decided to show her. He would make her remember this day forever.

As his mouth traced along her collar bone Anna leaned her head back against the door and moaned. Her hands were on his hips pulling him closer. She was on fire and Dean was the cause. He was highly addictive, when she felt his mouth pull back she actually whimpered and then quickly gasped as she felt his mouth close on her nipple though the sheer fabric. She felt too constricted, Christ she was still wearing her gun. She turned slightly to break the contact and when Dean looked up she took his hand and led him up the stairs to her bedroom.

Dean was in awe of her. The way her skin felt and the way her body responded to his mouth was making him crazed with desire, He wasn't sure he was going to be able to treat her as the gift she was. He watched her remove her gun belt and boots. Then she slid her pants over the hips never once taking her eyes off him. She walked towards him slowly only wearing the tiniest scraps of lace. Dean's entire body hummed with need, need for her. When her hands tugged his coat from his shoulders he tried to control the urge to touch her. He wanted her to feel safe and in control.

Anna wanted to make him feel half of what he was doing to her. At least that was her thought as she started to loosen the knot of his tie and then slowly unbutton his shirt revealing the most amazing expanse on male flesh she had ever seen. By the time her hands were on his belt his hands were shaking with his need to touch her.

"Anna please" he whispered thought gritted teeth. She just smiled and continued the slow process of undressing him. When he stood before her with nothing more than his thin cotton boxers between them she stood up and moved closer to him. Her eyes met his and she leaned forward suddenly scared. Before she could try and think why, he was kissing her. Stepping back with her towards the bed he tumbled back pulling her with him. when she rolled off of him he followed and slipped his hand inside the tiny scrap of lace covering her, feeling for the first time her incredible need. She was wet and when he separated her folds and slipped his finger inside of her Anna moaned and her hips lifted off the bed to press against him. Dean reached up and removed her bra covering her nipple with his mouth. Anna moaned. He was making her loose control. Dean reached down and slid her panties down her incredibly long legs. Then he slipped his own boxers down and positioned himself between her legs. Dean met Anna's eyes in attempt to give her one last chance to stop him. He wasn't sure if he could stop now but he had to give Anna the choice. She had to want this.

When Dean looked at her she knew what he was asking. "Yes Dean I want you. Please" He didn't want to make her beg. He moved forward till his was waiting at her entrance. He had heard her but still he need the choice to be hers. Anna wrapped her legs around him and urged him forward. When he was pressed so deep inside her she could feel him in her core he finally allowed himself to exhale. He didn't even realize he was hold his breath. Dean wanted to make her scream.

Anna felt him relax and knew he was hers. he started moving in and out so slowly she wanted to scream. Dean could feel her struggling to meet his thrust. Her hips rising off the bed as he leaned forward. He couldn't get enough of her. He wanted this to last forever but she was so tight and when she started moaning his name like a soft prayer her knew he would never be able to last.

He picked up his speed and she threw her head back. "please, Dean, please," she didn't know what she was begging for until the orgasm swept over her. Her body exploded with feeling. She looked up to see Dean watching her as the second wave of pleasure hit her.

Dean couldn't take much more and when he felt her muscles tighten around him he thrust one more time feeling himself explode so deep inside her he was afraid he would be lost. He opening his eyes to watch as she thrashed under him riding her own pleasure.

He reached up to touch her face. He couldn't believe he was there with her. That she had allowed him to share this with her. He leaned down and kissed her. It was so gentle and warm Anna stopped breathing and just looked into Dean's eye.

When Dean pulled back from the kiss it hit him like a ton of bricks. He was in love with her. Was that possible? He knew nothing about her. Not her birthday or her favorite color or if she liked pickles and mustard on her hamburger yet he was sure at that moment if someone had asked him his hearts desire he would answer Anna.

It'll pass. He was freaking Dean Winchester. He was a ladies man, he didn't fall in love with a chick because he had slept with her. Tomorrow he and Sam would get his car and drive away never looking back. He was thinking crazy. That's what happened when you deny yourself sex or so long. He cringed, what he and Anna did wasn't just sex. He was pretty sure he had given her a piece of his soul.

"penny for your thoughts?" Anna was lying next to him tracing lazy circles across his chest and listening to his heartbeat. She was so content. She knew she would have to come back to reality sooner or later but in the mean time she was going to lie in her bed in this man's arms and be content.

Dean jerked back at her question. Could she tell he was lost to her? Could she read his feelings? Crap. He had to get the hell out of here. He still had to meet up with Sam and take care of Carlos's ghost. He had to get back to work. Yes work. Hunting. He needed to think about the job. He didn't love this women.

When he didn't say anything Anna knew something was up. She knew he was a love em and leave em kind of guy she just didn't think it would happen this quick. Was he really pulling away from her less than 10 minutes after the most intense climax she had ever experienced? When his arm slipped from around her as her backed away to get out of her bed, she felt cold. Anna didn't think it was the fact that he pulled the blanket with him. She felt a quick pang of regret. She was never going to be the same. This stupid FBI agent had just ruined her. She knew he was dangerous but she had no idea her heart was on the line. How could she have been so stupid? She was smarter than this. She could get over him. Yes when he walked out she would move on. People got over lost love. Love? Did she just think that?

No more time to worry about the pain in her chest, Dean was picking up his clothes and mumbling something about needing to find Sam.

They still had a case to solve and she was no longer sure if she could remain objective. How was she supposed to stand next to him and protect this community when her heart was breaking?

Dean had never run from a women before and he wasn't about the start now. This was a tactical retreat. He needed to stop and think about what the hell was wrong with him. He was pretty sure with some distance he would be able to see Anna for what she really was, a beautiful girl and an incredible lay.

He stood outside the door to the hotel and tried to compose himself before he opened it. Sam could read him and he didn't want to give him any more ammunition. This was his fault. Deserting him at the station with some BS story. _Thanks little brother. _

Sam looked up when he heard the latch engage and moved his hand to the shotgun sitting on the table next to him. When he saw Dean's face his posture relaxed and he went back to getting the rest of his gear ready for their trip over to the cemetery.

35 minutes till sundown and at least another hour before it would be dark enough to provide cover for their plans. Digging up corpses was still not a good idea in broad daylight.

Sam knew something was up with Dean, he was all fidgety and skittish, but he knew better than to ask. Dean wasn't going to open up to him. He could guess by the fact that he had left the sheriff's office over 4 hours ago that something had happened. You didn't need to be a rocket scientist to see the sparks that came off the two of them when they got close. Sam just didn't understand why Dean wasn't more relaxed. Sam's life had been hard after Dean's death but he didn't feel he could complain. He would be temped to use some sort of reference to Hell but since Dean had literally been in Hell it didn't seem to have the same impact. He had tried everything to bring him back and failed and now that Dean was back he would give anything to help him be happy. He had hoped Anna could at least bring a smile of conquest to Dean's face. Another notch in the bed post. He hoped this simple gig didn't come back to haunt them.

Dean and Sam got to the cemetery just as the first stars were coming out. Luckily there was a new moon so the darkness was barely disturbed. Pulling up next to the relatively fresh grave of Carlos Dean popped the truck and grabbed the two shovels. Digging was going to take some time. Time he hoped Sam didn't spend grilling him. He still hadn't had a chance to sort out what had happened this afternoon. He kept waiting for he head to be able to put Anna away in one of his neat boxes. It wasn't going well. The more he thought about it the more he felt loss. She was on his every thought from the moment he had left her house. She was making him crazy. For every argument he made about her being just another woman he found himself thinking about holding her. At least if he was thinking about how her mouth had felt on his skin it would make sense to him but his thoughts were so tender, he could barely control the smiles that constantly threatened his lips at the mere whisper of her in his mind. He needed time to think. Did he really love her? And even if he was ready to admit that what did that mean to him? Stop hunting? His head was starting to hurt.

Dean looked up from his revelry just in time to blink as Sam tossed the dirt in his face.

"Earth to Dean, Anyone home?"

"What the hell Sammy?" dean spit out a mouthful of dirt and brushed the front of his pants.

"Dean, I asked you 3 times if you wanted to climb out and get the lighter fluid and the salt." They were getting close the coffin and this was the first time either had spoken. Sam knew dean was deep in his old world. He just didn't know how to reach him.

Dean nodded and climbed out of the hole. Walking back to the car her realized he was going to have to say something. Sam was used to him being quiet but he was pretty sure this went above and beyond even for him.

As he walked back to the whole he heard gurgling. What the hell is that?

"Sam you had better be decent in there." But when Dean had gotten close enough to see Sam he realized he was glad he had brought the shotgun. Carlos, or to be more precise, his angry ghost was landing some pretty mean punches to Sam's midsection. Dean dropped the gun and pulled the trigger. Carlos vanished. Dean jumped down into the hole to check on Sam who was currently laying face first in the dirt.

"Sammy, you okay?" Sam picked his head up and nodded. "looks like her got another KO for his record" Dean smirked.

"Yeah Dean you're a freaking laugh riot" Sam rubbed his side. "Salt stings like a son of a bitch!"

"Better than being dead." Sam looked up and he was pretty sure he saw real emption in Dean's eyes but before he could say something Dean was kneeing and prying the casket open. "guess we know he doesn't want to go quietly" and with that Dean helped Sam out of the hole. From their perch above Carlo's body dean spread the lighter fluid and the salt and Sam tossed in a match. There was a quick whoosh of air as the fire sucked in all the surrounding air and then the sickening sweet smell of roasting meat. Carlos hadn't been dead long and he burnt for a long time.

When they were sure the fire has done it's job the began the job of filling the hole back in. Neither saying anything. Finally Sam could take no more.

"So how did the rest of your time with the Sheriff go?" his implication was pretty hard to miss.

"Great" Dean didn't even look up. He refused to give Sam the satisfaction of knowing how much he didn't want to have this conversation.

"Come on Dean I'm looking for all the sordid details but more than a one word answer would be nice. You can't tell me nothing happened. I'm not blind, I could see the way you two were looking at each other. Christ. I thought she was going to jump you at the fire." Sam wasn't looking for a thank you for giving Dean the opportunity but at least that his 3 hours watching afternoon court TV hadn't been wasted.

"What do you want me to say Sam? We went back to her place and did it like rabbits?" Dean winced at the last words. He didn't want to cheapen what they had shared this afternoon but he wanted to tell Sam the truth even less.

What was the truth? That he was on love with a women he met yesterday and slept with once? Although at this point he was pretty sure he was in love with her after the kiss in the parking lot. Even if he was starting to believe it was true it still sounded crazy. He didn't need Sam laughing at him.

" Dean I didn't mean"

"Yeah Sammy I know you didn't. I'm just trying to figure some stuff out. Can we just head back to the hotel in silence? I just want to wash Carlos's stench from myself and go to bed. We can talk about this in the morning." Dean sounded so defeated Sam just nodded and slipped into the car. If Dean was actually going to talk to him he could wait until morning. Even if the thousands of questions buzzing in his head were going to make him crazy.

Anna was dragged from her bed by a some stupid new age ring tone. She really need to change that. Why did her phone keep defaulting back to that aweful tone?

"Sheriff Anna go." She managed to sound awake even if she still hadn't opened her eyes yet. Her deputy was telling her about some break in at the local cemetery last night. It looked like everything was okay but the groundskeeper wanted her to come down. The only problem with small towns as Anna saw it was that everyone assumes the sheriff was at their beckon call.

"Deputy, give me 30 minutes and I will meet you down there." Anna sat up and looked in the mirror " scratch that and make it 45" He reflection told her she wasn't going to be able to just wash up and run out the door.

Yesterday came back to her with startling clarity. Had she really taken him back to her house? Her hope that distance would add a clinical edge to it hadn't happened. At the first thought of his name she felt warm all over. Guess she wasn't going to be able to chalk up her feelings to just her post climax haze.

As the warm water washed over her body Anna realized how relaxed she felt. She had never thought to find this and now that she had the inner calm was almost scary. She was on love with Dean. If he left tomorrow she would be okay. This little ray of light he had brought into her life had made her realize how stupid all her plans were. She would give all of this up in a heartbeat to be able to feel the way she had felt in his arms last night again. The realization hit her like a freight train. She couldn't just go happily back to being Sheriff Anna, single and independent. She wanted him in her life even if that meant changing her plan.

Stepping out of the shower to dry off Anna looked into the mirror. "OK Anna, New plan, Get Dean." Saying it out loud made Anna almost giddy. First order of business was to solve this case. But there was nothing that said she couldn't convince him how she felt while she was doing it.

Dean and Sam were packing up when Anna knocked on the door. If she had two FBI agents in town she was going to use them for everything, not just the case there were assigned. It only made sense to her.

She was smiling inward at her prepared speak. Something about using their expertise while they were here. Of course that all went out of he head when Dean answered the door. He was wearing a t shirt and jeans like that night at the bar, hair still damp from his shower. He looked so much better like this than in the suit. It just seems so natural for him.

"good morning agents, I was hoping I could ask a favor. Since you are here I'd hoped you wouldn't mind assisting on some of my other cases." Anna was so sure this would work.

"Sheriff we were actually just getting ready to move on" Anna's eye finally left Dean and turned towards Sam "we have concluded this was an accident, there just isn't any real evidence of foul play." Sam continued.

Dean couldn't help but notice the way her face dropped or the way he wanted to comfort her. So much for getting out unscathed. Looks like he was going to get one more ride on the emotional roller coaster.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize you had reached a conclusion. That is good news. I'm glad I don't have some kind of crazed serial killer in my town" Anna was talking and she was pretty sure she was making sense but all she could think about was Dean walking out that door and never seeing him again. She had a plan. Once again he was throwing a monkey wrench into her life.

"Yeah HQ said they would be faxing your office our findings this afternoon, we were going to give you call from the road. They really want us in Rochester."

Dean was sure what to do but he realized he really didn't want to leave. "We are in a hurry but I'm sure we can offer our help one last time. Sam can get everything in order here and I can come with you" did he just volunteer to help her? Yup, the shocked look on Sam's face confirmed he had said that out load. No taking it back now.

"Dean if you and Sam really need to head out it's okay." Anna looked from Dean to Sam and started to head out the door. She had lost. She wouldn't chase him. She knew enough to know he wouldn't respond well to that. It was one thing to convince him he loved her while they were forced to be together but if she had to go after him she knew he would just run faster. She had lost. At least she would know what she was missing now.

She was just congratulating herself for making it back to her car without crying when she felt the first tear fall. She just wanted to be in the safety of her car where she could put her head down and sob and no one would be able to see.

When she turned and walked away Dean felt like his world was ending. His was given a second chance at life. He wasn't going to live in fear. This woman made his heart feel light. She made him forget how awful the world was. How was he supposed to let a gift like that walk out the door without at least trying?

"Anna wait." She was just standing there with he hand on the door handle. It took him a moment to realize her shoulders were moving. Was she crying? This was more than he could take. When he turned her towards him he saw the raw emotions on her face and his heart broke.

"Anna please whatever you need, just tell me and I will do it. Please please stop this." He had no idea all it would take would be one crying woman to make him melt. All the torture in the world would never equal what she was doing to him with her quiet sobbing. He reached out and pulled her to his chest. If nothing else at least he would have to look at her eyes.

She tried to pull away and collect herself but he just help her tighter, one hand around the shoulders and the other brushing her cheek all the while he whispered to her. It was more than she could take. She pushed away enough to be able to look into his eyes. Before she could say anything he lowered his head and met her mouth. Slanting his lips across her and kissing her. He could taste the salt of her tears and it made him weak. He was so stupid to think he could walk away. He was in love with her. Not 24 kinds of compatible in love but blind stupid soul crushing love. To leave her would be suicide.

He wanted nothing more than to stand there kissing her forever but the practical part of his brain wouldn't allow it. Nothing she knew about him was true. He now had the Herculean task of getting her to accept the truth and then to accept him. He didn't care if it took forever but he would get her to understand and accept.

She whimpered as he pulled away "Anna please doesn't do that. I want nothing more than to kiss you senseless but we need to talk" he looked down at her and hoped he was strong enough to get her to understand.

"You're right. I have to tell you something." Anna looked up at him with those blue eyes so trusting he felt like such an ass. What kind of man lies to a woman like this?

" I love you" they said it at the same time. Anna was dumfounded.

"you what?" again spoken simultaneously. Dean stared at her. Was it even possible she felt the same at he did?

"Anna, please let me say something. Yes I am madly in love with you."

Sam was standing in the doorway watching the scene unfold but when he realized Dean was about to bare his soul he closed the door. Please let her accept him. He didn't think Dean could handle her rejection. He had never heard him that vulnerable before.

Dean vaguely heard the door close behind him. He was trying to think of the best way to tell her everything. And he meant everything. "Can we go to your place and talk?"

"I think that's a good idea." She slipped behind the wheel and watched as he got in next to her. As she pulled out she remembered the phone call this morning.

"Car 12 to base… I'm not going to make it to the cemetery can you dispatch someone else?" She didn't take her eyes off the road. She was afraid to look at him. She heard base confirm her request as she pulled into her driveway. As they heading to the front door Anna couldn't stop thinking about everything that had happened in the last 3 days. How much one handshake had changed her whole life.

Opening the door with Dean right behind her she thought about how they had done this yesterday, about how good he had felt pressing her against the front door.

"Anna I'm not sure where to start." He wished the car ride was longer. He still had no idea how he was going to tell her what he was. More concerning was her reaction to his lies. Well it was now or never. "I haven't been completely honest with you. I'm not an FBI agent. My name isn't Dean Roberts it's Dean Winchester and Sam is actually my brother." He paused waiting for some response from her. He wasn't sure if she would yell or pull her gun.

Anna heard the words and realized 3 days ago he would already be on the curb but something told her to let him talk. She continued to watch him pace back and forth. She knew he was waiting for her response but she didn't want him to stop there. She sat down on her couch waiting for him to continue.

"okay I was expecting fireworks but I guess I'll continue." He watched her sit still looking at him with those eyes. Urging him to continue without saying a word. Maybe she knew how hard this was. Honesty was not something Dean did well with.

"we are actually hunters and not like the kind that killed Bambi's mom, we hunt supernatural nasties. Werewolves, vampires, zombies, demons, angry ghosts. You name it and we have killed it. I realize right about now you are thinking you have made a terrible mistake and that I am a crazy person. I completely understand. Please just let me convince you." Dean was at the break point. He need to get her to see he wasn't crazy but to do that he would have to make her question everything she knew about the world around her. It wasn't a fun place for him. He hated watching her face as she thought about the last few days. How many times had she dismissed something?

"are you going to tell me a vampire killed those boys?" Anna asked him incredulously.

"Actually a vengeful spirit but that's not my point. It's taken care of by the way. My point is I lied and I need you to understand why. I know this is so hard to wrap your head around. Don't you want to ask any questions?"

Anna spent the next hour asking every question she could think of from movies and books. Did you really use silver to kill a werewolf? Did vampires really not cast a reflection? Did Zombies eat brains? He patiently answered every question happy to answer them knowing it meant she was believing him.

Anna wasn't sure why she was taking this so well but she just wanted to believe everything he was saying. Accepting her feelings for him had opened her eyes to the possibility of something amazing. If that included spooky stuff she was willing to deal with that if it meant keeping him.

"Dean I understand what it took for you to tell me this. I understand how scared you must have been that I would think you were crazy. I'm not sure what the next step is but I want to take it with you." Anna looked at him with so much hope and love Dean actually could feel it warming him.

"Anna I meant it when I said I was crazy in love with you. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since we walked into your office. I have never wanted anything more than to continue the fight my father started. I know I will never be what you deserve but if you let me I will try and make you happy." Dean had played his last card. He had no idea what they were going to do or how they would make it work but none of that mattered. Only Anna.

She leaned in and kissed him. Her lips pressing softly against his and the world fell away. Nothing mattered but the two of them and this moment.

Dean pulled back and looked at her. He had to get back to Sam. Bobby had called and said he was pretty sure there was a wendigo in the northern catskills and he wanted them to take care of it but after that he was coming straight back to Anna.

He didn't think he was going to be able to stop hunting. There was too much evil in the world but he was going to be making this little po dunk town in Maine his home base. He had something to come home to now and he wasn't ever going to stay away too long.

The end


End file.
